EAW Road to Redemption (2007)
Card EAW Championship Mak © w/Jenny vs. Evan AWF Championship HRDO © vs. Independent Hardcore Match for the EAW Hardcore Championship Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan © vs. Master Of Puppets Tables Match CM Ronn vs. Mr. Magic Extreme Rules Match 50 Cent vs. RKA Parking Lot Brawl MVP_MVC vs. Adam P. First Blood Match Jayjayyyy vs. WWExtreme4Life 10-Woman Battle Royal for the AWF Women's Championship RAW Diva © vs. Jenny vs. Mickie Lee vs. DiRTi DiVA vs. Curious Girl vs. Wrestling Queen vs. Heart Break Gal vs. Angelica vs. Marsh vs. Viva EAW Hardcore Championship #1 Contender's Ladder Match Hornswoggle is God vs. Jerry Results *1. During the match, True Wrestling Fan interfered to cause Jerry to fall from the ladder, before hitting him with a Vertabreaker. *4. Fanatic and Stone Cold Stunna tried to interfere during the match but failed. As RKA was going for the cover, Lloyd Banks attacked the referee as The Game came out wearing a referee shirt. *5. Mr. Magic came to the commentary table during the match and was calling out Wwefan. Wwefan stands up and Mr. Magic gave Wwefan the finger. Ronn then gets a chair and throws it through Magic, who moves out the way as Wwefan gets the chair shot by accident. After the match, Ron takes a mic, went to the ring and told everyone "No matter who wins tonight between MaKaVeLi and Evan for the EAW Championship, will lose to me. And if you ain’t down with that, I got two words for ya.....BATISTEROIDS SUCKS!!!" *7. Hornswoggle is God cashed in his #1 Contender's Shot that he won earlier during the event. *9. During the match, Independent tried to hit the i2k Spear but HRDO move out of the way and Independent hit the referee instead. In the final moments of the match, a masked guy came from the crowd with a steel chair, enters the ring, and hits Independent with the chair onto the back. He hits Indy 20 times more with the chair and puts HRDO’s hand on Indy! He then gets the referee up and forces him to make the pinfall. After the match, HRDO grabs a mic and told the masked man of who he was. The masked man didn't respond and HRDO removes the masked man's mask by force and the masked man was revealed as Crude. Crude then beat the living hell out of HRDO, takes the championship belt, and hits him in the face! Crude puts HRDO in the Infrared Lock and kept the submission on HRDO until Crude lets go of the hold, grabs the title belt and screams to HRDO “This belt is MINE!” *10. During the match, Evan put Mak on the commentary table and Jenny tried to stop Evan. Evan then put Jenny on the commentary table as well on top of Mak. Evan went to the top rope and hit a Shooting Star Press on Mak & Jenny through the commentary table! Moments later, Evan was tried to hit Mak with a Barbwire Baseball Bat but Mak move out of the way and Evan hit Jenny with the bat. Later, Evan hit Mak with the Evan Brainbuster and went for the cover but Jenny stops it. Evan chases Jenny until Mak hit a rope flip onto Evan. In the final moments of the match, Evan goes to the top rope as he about to do something as Mak was laid down on a table but Jenny distracted Evan then Evan kicks her in the face. Mak gets up and nails Evan with a brass knuckles. Mak goes to the top rope and hits an Unprettier onto Evan through the table from the top rope! Mak makes the cover and gets the pinfall. Miscellaneous *The EAW General Manager announced that EAW will have the most important show in its history in three weeks! *Jaden came out and revealed her Playboy cover to the crowd. Then Carlito is Cool came out and insulted the Los Angeles crowd. Carlito is Cool show the crowd a video package of him attacking Mcroper in Mcroper's hotel room. Carlito is Cool then insulted Jaden until Jaden slap Carlito is Cool across the face. Carlito is Cool then attack Jaden and hit her with the Back Cracker. Carlito is Cool then grab a chair from under the ring and about assault Jaden with the chair until Wwefan got up from the commentary table, rushes into the ring, took the chair from Carlito is Cool and nails him with the chair. Wwwefan then hits Carlito is Cool with the Jackknife Powerbomb onto the chair and throws him out of the ring. *MVP_MVC congrats Curious Girl of her championship win. They talk about their matches until MVP_MVC gave Curious Girl a box for her as she opens it and out comes Little Dick King. LDK starts dancing as Curious Girl leaves as MVP_MVC joins LDK and french kiss. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2007